


What I Always Longed For

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Stiles swears under his breath, hoping Scott doesn't mean that he’d noticed Stiles checking him out on multiple occasions. The man could brighten a rainy day with that sunshine smile, and Stiles’ only response is to blush even more.





	What I Always Longed For

It’s only been a month since the guy moved in and already Stiles was sold. He has a motorcycle, frequently parking it right in front of the building, and he has a habit of relaxing on it, reading a book. Acting as though just the sight of him wouldn’t make someone spontaneously combust from attraction.

Stiles takes a deep breath to steady himself before crossing the street, one arm carrying the weight of a few grocery bags while the other holds his keys. He tries his best to remain calm, but ends up staring at the man for a moment too long, trying to figure out what book he’s reading today, when suddenly he feels himself falling, his foot having gotten caught on the curb.

“Whoa, you okay?” the man asks, catching Stiles before he could hit the ground. His groceries are strewn all over the sidewalk and his face is as red as a tomato.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. Just missed a step. Clumsy, y’know?” Stiles refuses to meet the man’s eye, too embarrassed and in shock from being graced by his touch. He scrambles to grab the food, grateful he didn’t have any fragile items to worry about. As he stands, the man keeps his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, a gesture that is supposed to be comforting but that sets Stiles’ heart racing.

“I’m Scott, by the way. I’ve noticed you around. You live here, right?” Stiles swears under his breath, hoping Scott doesn't mean that he’d noticed Stiles checking him out on multiple occasions. The man could brighten a rainy day with that sunshine smile, and Stiles’ only response is to blush even more. 

“Stiles,” he says, taking Scott’s offered hand. His eyes flick up to Scott’s, and he just about dies right then and there. “And yeah, I’m in apartment 3B.”

“That makes us neighbors,” Scott exclaims, “I’m in 3D! Just across the hall from you.”

Stiles stands there for a moment, simply looking at Scott, trying hard not to make a joke about him living in a D apartment. He gives Scott an awkward smile, showing off his dimples, before nodding.

“Well, I should probably get going,” he starts. “I’ve got some cold stuff I need to put in the fridge. I’ll see you around?” He gives Scott a small wave before heading inside the building.

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles whispers. Unfortunately, he isn’t as quiet as he’d thought.

Scott is hanging from the gym pull-up bar with one arm, a book in his free hand, and his legs are bent, ankles glued together to add extra resistance. The only clothing Stiles sees are the loose sweats hanging from his hips. He goes a few more reps before dropping to the ground, smiling at the sight of Stiles.

“Look who it is,” he says, leaning down to grab his water bottle. Stiles’ jaw literally drops at the sight of Scott’s muscles, glistening with sweat in a most delicious way. “Stiles, you with me?” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Stiles says, blinking quickly to compensate for his embarrassment. “I was just checking you out and not being subtle at all. I’m really sorry, dude.” He’s got a shy smile on his face and one hand reaches up to mess with his hair, a nervous habit he’s had since high school.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s sort of my job to get checked out,” Scott jokes. When Stiles doesn’t respond, save for his brows scrunching up in confusion, he continues. “I’m a model. Which means that I’m constantly being looked at like just a piece of meat. I’ve gotten used to it, from all angles,” he says with a wink.

“Uh wow, okay that definitely makes sense now. I knew someone couldn’t just have the grace of a god so naturally,” Stiles says. “I mean, you always look like a photo spread in a magazine, even here in the gym.” He pauses for a moment, watching Scott’s face light up and his brows raise the more Stiles talked. “And I just said all that out loud, didn’t I?”

“You did. And to save us both from mild public embarrassment, you’re going to need to pay me back,” Scott says, a glint in his eye.

“What did you have in mind?” Stiles asks nervously. His eyes are wide in surprise.

“You, me, dinner tonight. My place. I trust you can find your way?” Scott says, draping his gym towel over his back before walking out.

* * *

 

“Come in,” Scott shouts at the door. A second later, he hears the latch close and the sound of footsteps heading in his direction.

“Hey,” Stiles says awkwardly, handing Scott a bottle of wine. “I didn’t know if you drink, but I figured I should bring something.”

“It’s perfect,” Scott says, smiling. “You can make yourself at home, turn on the TV, whatever you’d like. This’ll be finished in just a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says, smiling back at him. He drums his hands on his legs for a moment before making his way into the rest of the apartment, exploring. He sees a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall with a small shelf of DVDs, but walks past it. As he continues into the hallway, he looks at all the photos Scott has on his wall. There’s one with an older woman, curly hair and a bright smile, and next to it is another with her in it, only this time Scott is with her, his head leaning against her. Stiles guesses that this is his mom, and he smiles at the thought that Scott is so loved.

There are a few more photographs on the walls, including one that is a framed cover of a magazine that Scott is on.

“My first.” Stiles jumps when he hears Scott speak, not realizing he’d snuck up on him. “That cover changed my life, literally. I was a senior in college when an agent approached me, saying I had the natural looks of a model. I was just hanging out on my bike when he came up, but I figured I’d give him a chance.”

“That’s amazing. I guess you decided to stick with modeling after that, huh?”

“Yeah, it pays the bills, and quite nicely. I moved out here because I really want to branch into photography, though. The company I’m contracted with has a school where you can learn a new trade within the business. That way we can keep working and getting paid, but also learning something new we might want to branch into. Enough about me, though, the food’s ready so let’s eat.” Scott wraps his arm around Stiles’ middle to steer him back to the kitchen area and Stiles can’t help but smile at the contact.

When they reach the table, Scott pulls out Stiles’ chair, acting the part of the perfect gentleman. He pours them each a glass of wine before bringing out two plates, each with a piece of lasagna, a spoonful of broccoli, and a few pieces of garlic bread.

“Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting tonight in general, to be honest,” Stiles says. He’s finally beginning to feel more comfortable and wants Scott to know he’s appreciative of the gesture.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Scott asks after finishing a bite. “I’ve noticed you checking me out these past few weeks, but you haven’t noticed me reciprocating the action.” He folds his hands, setting his chin on them, and looks at Stiles. “I’ve had to learn how to be assertive with my lifestyle, and when you tripped the other day, I was inspired to start something with you. Of course, that’s completely contingent on whether or not you reciprocate those feelings, but I’m pretty good at reading people. I’m pretty good at a lot of things,” he finishes.

Stiles chokes a little on his food at that implication.

“You know, you can stay the night if you’d like, and I can show you some of those things,” Scott says, trying not to laugh. It’s been awhile since he’s been able to make someone come so undone, especially another man.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Stiles manages, taking a gulp of water. “You’re hot enough just to look at, man, you don’t need to add on the relentless flirting. And just to prove a point, yes, I will in fact stay the night,” Stiles says with a quirk of his head, challenging Scott.

* * *

 

The morning after is always a little awkward, regardless of what level a relationship is at. But as Stiles lies in Scott’s bed, covers a mess at his feet, he can’t help but smile.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Scott says, and when Stiles opens his eyes he finds Scott leaning over him.

“Good morning to you too,” he says, leaning up to press a kiss to Scott’s lips.

“Is that really all you’ve got?” he teases, and Stiles responds by hooking his leg over Scott’s hip, rolling them so that he’s on top, straddling Scott’s waist.

“You haven’t even begun to see what I’ve got,” he says with a smirk.


End file.
